Norse gods in Percy Jackson
by norsegodchick13
Summary: What would happen if there was a camp half blood for norse gods. Rated teen mainly for language and sexual themes.  Review please!


"She's won't talk!"

"Where is he, bitch?"

"Torture! Now speak!"

The daughter of Loki lay her head on the table. Loki, the trickster, was supposed to be chained under a snake forever. But, he escaped, and the demigod daughter he had conceived from a passing mortal was taken by three unknown half-bloods and tortured and interrogated.

She never said anything, though.

"I don't know!"

Her first words in three months.

"You lie! Tell us, and we'll let you go!" Of course, they didn't believe her.

"Please! Let me go! I don't know anything!" She burst into tears. Her long, red hair was matted and dirty, and her clothes were filthy and ripped and she was chained to a wall. "I hate this! Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"Lock her in a cell." They took her chains off and marched her out. She stumbled, and the chains made a loud clatter. They grabbed her and shoved her until she walked.

"Nico, come on!"

Aria grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the archery range. A daughter of Apollo, with golden hair and eyes. She looked stunning in her cropped camp half blood tee shirt and blue denim skirt.

"Wait! I don't have my jacket on!" I pulled a black leather jacket off my bed, threw it on, and ran after her. We were girlfriend and boyfriend now.

"Actually, I'm going to need Nico." Chiron came over.

"And, it can't wait? Why no- Hey!" We were already gone when she finished.

"Nico, wait here." He said, then walk off. Moments later, he was back with Thalia and Percy.

"What's going on? I was just about to kill this monster yesterday, when you came and motherfu- I mean freaking ruined it!" Thalia fumed, fingering her arrow. She seemed pissed about something else, though.

"It's only two years after we defeated Kronos, I thought I could rest." Percy sighed. "What's the prophecy?"

"Here it is:

_The children of the brothers of Olympus shall go_

_and meet three offspring of the gods of the north_

_the trickster be captured, and travel to world below_

_the goddess of death, the fair she'll call forth_

_and bring back his life, his heart falling with the snow_

_his brother lost, forever without worth."_

There was a long silence. Finally Percy spoke.

"So... what's that supposed to mean? Besides, there is no goddess of death."

"Nope." Thalia shook her head.

"Norse gods." Chiron said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Read the book, dumba- idiot." Thalia threw a book at me after Chiron glared at her.

"No, I can explain. They're the gods of northern civilization, and currently reside in England. The trickster, Loki, had killed Balder and Hod-"

"Actually, Hod he indirectly killed." Thalia interrupted.

"...so they punished him by chaining him under a snake. He escaped, and they all fear that he'll cause mass chaos and kill a bunch of people, so he must be re-captured. The goddess of death is Hel. The fair probably refers to Balder, and his brother is Hod." Chiron explained. "That's it in a nutshell. Your flight to London leaves in two and a half hours, so you should probably pack."

"Well, we should go..." Percy murmured, standing up to leave. Thalia and I followed.

I went to the newly-finished Hades cabin. I was the only one inside, so I rarely did much cleaning. I pulled out a bag and threw what I wanted to take to England. Clothes, my iPod, weapons etc. When I came out, I walked past Percy and Annabeth making out.

"You pervert!"

Percy, Annabeth, and I walked over to Thalia's shout.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was about to take a shower, when I saw Joe looking through my window!" She shouted.

"We have to get to the airport, though. Our flight leaves at 4, and it's now 2." Percy said.

"Yeah, I'm almost done packing. I'll take about five minutes at the most." She threw some black pants into her bag and shut it. "Great, let's go." We walked back to Chiron, who was waiting at the camp entrance.

"I'm not going, so use the mist if they won't let you through. Good luck." He waved, and we left. We took a taxi to the airport.

"Oh gods, security. What do we do?" Thalia groaned, taking out all her piercings.

"Use the mist, like Chiron said." I suggested.

"Oh, wow, I'm stupid." She snapped her fingers, and there was the whooshing noise. The security people got a dazed expression on all their faces. We quickly ran past, trying not to attract attention. Soon we were on our plane, flying to England.

"Hello, do you want some champagne or something? Usually, we don't serve it, but I guess we could make an exception, especially for those with _drop dead _good looks..." A flight attendant stared at me.

"Do-does she know that-"

"Shut up, dumbass! Of course she does! Pretend I'm your girlfriend." Thalia hissed.

"Artemis-"

"Ah. Right. Okay, talk about Aria!"

"Drop dead? Ha, my girlfriend back home says that too!"

"G-girlfriend?" The flight attendant looked taken aback. She had stick straight dark red hair, bright blue eyes, and a deep tan. "We-hell, she's not here, is she? And I'm sure she wouldn't mind just a small make out in the airplane bathroom. She doesn't even have to know!"

"She's an empousa. I can see her leg." Percy whispered. It probably looked kind of sexy, so I decided to take advantage of it.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm gay." I laughed, nudging Percy. "And Percy here is my boyfriend." Thalia's eyes widened, then she grinned.

"Yes he is." She laughed.

"A threesome?"

"Sure, why not? I'll bring my pen, I always thought they were really kinky." He ran his hand up my thigh. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Yeah!" I got up with the flight attendant, and Percy followed. "Who are you?"

"Jessica." She murmured in my ear. We walked into the bathroom.

"So, are you-"

"DIE, BITCH!" Percy shouted. He uncapped Riptide, his magic pen/sword. He swung it wildly.

"Ow, you hit my finger!" I shouted, pulling out my Stygian iron sword. It doesn't have a name, but I was thinking of naming it Shadow Raven of Darkness Coming to Eat Your Life. I sliced through Jessica's hand.

"Stop, stop! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm trying to warn you!" She was pressed against the sink with our blades at her throat.

"What." Percy lifted his blade, growling.

"Tisiphone! She's on this plane, disguised as a flight attendant. But the two sexy demigods tried to kill me and she would've killed them! Jessie doesn't like people trying to kill her, it causes pain for Wiley. Wiley hates Jessie, hates her, hates her, but Jessie is necessary for escaping! Yeah, yeah, that's it, that's it, Jessie's completely essential, yessiree." Jessie giggled.

"Uh..."

Why is it that whenever you meet a hot girl who may like you, and then just before you make out, you find out she's an insane monster?

Literally.

"J-Jessie?" Percy stammered.

"Jessie? Who's Jess- Oh! Right! I'm Jessie! Wow, I'm really off today."

"What kind of empousa are you?" I asked.

"What's an empousa?" She asked.

"Tell us who you are- Where'd she go?" Percy had his sword raised, and brought it down on the toilet.

"Let's just go back." I said.

Amazingly, we landed without Tisiphone bothering us, and got to the camp safely.

"Hello, I'm Tess. You're Nico, Percy and Thalia? Yeah, you are. Wiley and Kevin are waiting." She had long blonde hair in a braid down her back, and green eyes. I looked around the camp, which looked similar to our Camp Half-Blood. Even the tee shirt was similar, except a different typeface and colour. She had cut it so it covered only one shoulder, which was kind of sexy.

"Wiley! Jessica mentioned her!" Thalia muttered.

"What do you mean- oh gods, not again. Did you run into some monster claiming some enemy was with you, who lapsed into an insane sentence, forgot who she was, then disappeared?" Tess groaned.

"Yeah."

"That's Wiley. A daughter of Loki, loves to confuse everyone. Slightly more twisted since those sons of Heimdall tried to kill her. Come on, we have to meet everyone." She sighed, leading us off.


End file.
